Uma Garota Adequada - Final alternativo e estendido
by Liz Eden
Summary: O que teria acontecido se o Major Roger Healey tivesse seguido Laverne Sadelko após ela ter deixado a casa dos Nelson? Uma versão alternativa e estendida do episódio 'Uma Garota Adequada' [s05e13]
1. Parte 1

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Jeannie é Um Gênio (I Dream of Jeannie), suas personagens, enredo e locais são de criação de Sidney Sheldon. Todos os direitos reservados ao autor, seus herdeiros e à Sony Pictures Entertainment e Sony Pictures Digital._

Após a confusão com o bigode da sobrinha do General Shaeffer e o corre-corre para saber o que havia acontecido, tudo ficou mais ou menos em paz quando os Bellows e os Shaeffer foram embora.

Percebendo que sua chance com a sobrinha do General tinha ido definitivamente por água abaixo, o Major Roger Healey olhou para a moça sentada no sofá... A escolhida a dedo para ele pelo computador: Laverne Sadelko.

- Posso levá-la para casa?

Fazendo uma careta, ela se levantou e disse:

- Não, obrigada. Eu quero um marido, mas não tanto assim! – e saiu em disparada pela porta.

- Oh, eu sinto muito Major Healey! É tudo culpa minha! – lamentou Jeannie mordendo os nós dos dedos enquanto o Major Nelson olhava para baixo a fim de esconder o riso que não pôde conter. Sua esposa era a doçura em forma de gênia, mas quando algum plano mágico surgia naquela cabecinha... Por pouco não tinha uma úlcera prematura.

Major Healey não se contentou com aquela recusa e se preparou para ir atrás dela:

- Até logo, Jeannie! Tony, nos vemos amanhã na base! – apontou para o amigo e fechou a porta com rapidez.

Correndo até o carro, foi dirigindo devagarzinho, acompanhando os passos da moça que caminhava rapidamente, sem olhar para trás (e para os lados).

- Laverne, entre no carro! Vou levá-la para casa, está muito frio aí fora!

- Eu já disse que não, obrigada! E quem disse que poderia me chamar de Laverne? Eu não lhe dei essas liberdades! É senhorita Sadelko para você! – sem poder deixar de olhar para ele, ela fez uma cara feia indicando que estava brava, mas que dava sinais de que estava gostando daquela ceninha toda.

- Puxa, que mudança! Há poucos minutos você me deu mostras de que eu poderia chamá-la de Laverne e muito mais!... – ele provocou, não se reconhecendo. Geralmente revelava esse seu lado entre quadro paredes e após mostrar sua coleção de discos – Vamos... Entre no carro. Você não vai negar o pedido de um homem que está lutando pela conquista do espaço, vai?

Ela devolveu aquele olhar provocador com um sorrisinho maroto. Não podia negar que desde que o vira entrando na casa dos Nelson carregando aquela loira apagada, sentira uma forte atração por ele. É claro que havia sentido o mesmo e um pouco mais pelo marido da senhora Nelson até saber que ele era o marido dela, mas... Precisava parabenizá-la, ela sabia escolher bem os homens, tão bem quanto o computador da agência de encontros. Havia escolhido um pedação de mau caminho para se casar, tudo bem... Mas também havia escolhido o amigo mais bonito dele para encontrar alguém! E é claro que seria ela, quem mais? A sobrinha do tal General é que não seria! Um astronauta! E que estava acompanhando-a de carro pela rua, da mesma forma que acompanhava as estrelas!...

- Está bem, eu aceito a carona!

E sorridente, entrou no carro, lançando um olhar 43 ao motorista. Havia tirado a sorte grande e mal podia acreditar!

No dia seguinte, Major Nelson tentava localizar o amigo pelos corredores da NASA. Roger não havia comparecido à reunião na sala do General Shaeffer e nem na sala do Dr. Bellows para alguns exames de rotina que ele havia marcado. Estava começando a ficar preocupado.

Após ir procurá-lo no refeitório e enfermaria, desistiu e voltou para a própria sala. Pegando o telefone, ele começou a discar o número da casa do amigo quando o Dr. Bellows entrou.

- Olá de novo, Major Nelson.

- Oh, olá Dr. Bellows. Eu estava telefonando para o Roger, para saber o que aconteceu. O procurei por todos os cantos, ele não está aqui.

- Poupe o seu tempo, Major. – o velho médico levantou a mão direita, baixando-a logo em seguida – Eu acabei de falar com o Major Healey, ele está em casa. E pela voz, não parecia estar muito bem.

- Ele está doente? Mas o que pode ter acontecido?

- Sim, eu também estou preocupado. Ontem à noite ele gozava de plena saúde quando fomos à sua casa. Mas em se tratando da sua casa e das coisas estranhas que acontecem lá, eu não o culpo por nada. – e lançou um olhar torto para o Major Nelson, indicando que aquela 'direta' era mesmo para ele, olhar que ele tentou ignorar – Dei permissão para que ele tirasse o dia de folga, mas quero que você vá até lá agora para saber o que houve e dizer a ele que vá ao meu escritório amanhã, para fazer alguns exames.

- Sim... Sim senhor. Agora mesmo. – pegando o quepe e a maleta, ele quis saber – Posso passar em casa e levar Jeannie comigo? Ela irá gostaria de visitá-lo.

Dr. Bellows assentiu, enquanto fazia um sinal com a mão para que ele fosse logo.

_Continua..._


	2. Parte 2

Meia hora depois, Major Nelson e Jeannie tocavam a campainha do apartamento do Major Healey.

- O que será que aconteceu, Amo? Ele estava tão bem ontem à noite!...

- Eu não faço ideia, Jeannie. Ele saiu atrás da Srta. Sadelko e o resto é um mistério.

Major Healey abriu a porta e de fato estava bastante abatido. O rosto estava pálido, branco como cera; ele estava enrolado em um cobertor e com uma... Bolsa de gelo presa à cintura.

- Jeannie, Tony... Entrem... – convidou, com uma voz tão baixa que eles precisaram fazer força para ouvi-lo.

- Roger, o que foi que aconteceu? Todos na base estão preocupados, pois você não é de faltar ao trabalho!

Se aproximando do amigo, Jeannie entregou a ele uma panelinha embrulhadinha com papel alumínio que carregava:

- Tome, Major Healey. É canja de galinha, preparei especialmente para você. Ainda está quente.

Ele pegou a panelinha e a levou para a cozinha, colocando-a sobre o fogão lentamente, enquanto o casal Nelson se entreolhava sem entender bulhufas do que estava acontecendo.

- Oh, obrigado Jeannie!... Mas do jeito que eu estou, vou precisar de uma boa gemada.

- Gemada? Não entendi, Major Healey!

- Ah, deixe pra lá. Jeannie, você se importaria em me deixar conversar com Tony a sós?

- Conversar a sós? Mas que bobagem é essa Roger, Jeannie também é sua amiga.

- Eu sei Tony, mas, por favor... – ele pediu num fio de voz. E olhando para Jeannie, explicou – É conversa de homem.

- Oh, bem... Se é assim, então eu já vou indo. Tchau Major Healey, tchau Anthony – e dando um beijinho no marido, piscou-se para casa.

- Agora você pode me explicar o que foi que aconteceu? Por que está falando mole assim? E essa bolsa de gelo?

Sentando-se no sofá entre suspiros, ele começou: - Lembra que ontem eu saí correndo atrás da Laverne Sadelko? – ele meneou a cabeça em afirmativa e Roger continuou: - Então, eu a ofereci uma carona até em casa. Mas eu acabei trazendo-a para cá.

O Major Nelson virou os olhos, mas sem estranhar muito, pois conhecia a natureza do amigo: - Ahn, sei... Você a trouxe aqui e daí?

- Eu fiz o de sempre: liguei o som com aquele jazzinho, diminuí as luzes, servi um vinho... Entramos no clima e ela já estava na minha rede quando começamos a nos beijar.

Ele fez uma pausa e engoliu em seco, como se fosse doloroso se lembrar dos acontecimentos seguintes:

- E aí... As coisas começaram a esquentar.

- ROGER!... – Major Nelson o repreendeu, deixando claro que agora estava surpreso com o comportamento desrespeitoso dele – Quais são as suas intenções com essa moça?

- Agora são as melhores. Mas naquele momento, ouhh rapaz, eram as piores possíveis!

Tampando o rosto com uma das mãos enquanto Roger revirava os olhos com o prazer do dèja-vú, Major Nelson nem sequer imaginava a próxima revelação a ser feita.

- Enfim... Quando a água da panela estava quase no ponto de ebulição, ela me deu um chute.

- Um chute? Um chute proposital?

- Não pode ter sido sem querer...

- E onde?

- Eu preciso dizer, Tony?

- Me diga Roger, eu também sou homem!

Hesitando e suando como um porquinho cor-de-rosa, o Major Healey olhou para a bolsa de gelo e respondeu:

- Um chute no... No saco.

- O quê? Um chute no... Lá? Mas até que ponto você chegou para que ela reagisse dessa forma?

- Cheguei longe Tony, eu falei. A água quase entrou em ebulição. Oh, oh não... Não me dê esse olhar de reprovação! O que você pensa que eu sou? Mestre do meu domínio?* É muito difícil manter o controle às vezes!

- Roge, e você acha que eu não sei? Vivi com a Jeannie circulando pela minha casa com aquela roupa de odalisca por 4 anos... Você acha que era fácil para mim vê-la naqueles trajes todos os dias e não fazer nada? Havia momentos em que eu não conseguia conter alguns beijos, mas partir para os finalmentes?** Não podia fazer isso com ela, mas não foi por falta de vontade.

- Eu sei, fui um canalha!

- E... E como está? – Major Nelson não pôde deixar de olhar para a bolsa de gelo.

- Mal... Vai demorar até eu me recuperar por completo. O pior de tudo é que depois dessa recusa eu não paro de pensar nela, Tony! Acho que estou apaixonado!

- Apaixonado? Você já disse isso de outras garotas um milhão de vezes!

- Eu sei, mas dessa vez é sério.

No caminho de volta para casa, Major Nelson pensava no que dizer à Jeannie. Porque quando ele chegasse, certamente ela o encheria de perguntas. E não podia contar esse detalhe da intimidade do amigo para ela! Havia um código de honra entre os homens, ainda mais se fossem amigos! O que diria a ela?

Decidiu por fim que ao chegar, reagiria como se nada tivesse acontecido... pelo menos para ganhar tempo e decidir qual história contaria para despistá-la.

Assim que pôs o primeiro pé em casa, Jeannie se aproximou querendo logo saber toda a história. E o Major Nelson fez o que aprendera com as circunstâncias cinco anos antes: enrolou-a com uma história. Disse que ele estava nervoso com uma missão muito perigosa para a NASA, que o Dr. Bellows havia designado para ele fazer. Mas Jeannie, embora fosse ingênua, não engoliu essa; mas fingiu que acreditou. Pouco depois eles se recolheram e passado algum tempo, Jeannie trocou de roupa com uma piscadela e apareceu no apartamento do Major Healey.

O coitado estava no 7º sono e parecia mesmo muito mal. Mas daria logo um jeito de descobrir o que tinha se passado. Sacudindo-o na cama, ela logo interrompeu seus sonhos:

- Major Healey!... Major Healey, acorde!... É a Jeannie!

- Hã?... Jeannie… JEANNIE? – despertou num pulo ao se dar conta de que aquilo era real – O que está fazendo aqui? É tarde!

- Quero que me conte o que aconteceu com você! Meu Amo me contou uma história, mas sei que está mentindo!

- Oouh Jeannie... Eu não posso lhe contar nada! É algo pessoal... Entre mim e a senhorita Sadelko.

- Laverne Sadelko? Oh Major Healey, você vai me contar de um jeito de outro!

- Não vou dizer nada! Você não pode me forçar! – e se escondeu debaixo do travesseiro.

- Oh, eu posso sim! – ela riu baixinho – Você se esqueceu que eu sou um gênio?

E Jeannie piscou uma bolsa de gelo enorme e pesada nas partes baixas dele. Com todas as forças que lhe restavam, ele gritou:

- Oh, Je... Jeannie! Meu playground!... Tire isso de cima de mim, você vai me matar!

Assustada e confusa, ela obedeceu, indagando:

- Playground? Isso não é o que fica no parquinho do centro? Eu pisquei uma bolsa de gelo maior em você!

- Oouhh!... Ooooohhhh!... É, no _meu _playground! Oh Jeannie, essa é outra razão pela qual eu não posso lhe contar! Você não vai entender nada!

- Como é que os homens podem ter um playground, Major Healey? Meu Amo me disse que esse é um lugar onde se brinca...

Se sentindo acuado, ele não viu outra saída a não ser contar-lhe tudo. Jeannie não pôde conter sua surpresa e o riso enquanto ouvia o relato. Se tudo aquilo tinha acontecido, era porque ele havia provocado!

- E eu me sinto péssimo, mas não sei o que fazer para me desculpar. O problema maior é que eu acho que estou apaixonado...

- Ah, mas isso não é de se admirar! Ela é perfeita para você! E quanto à reconciliação de vocês, não se preocupe! Eu cuidarei disso!

- Você cuidará disso do nosso jeito... Ou do seu jeito?

Rindo travessa, Jeannie se levantou, ajeitou o vestido e respondeu:

- Do meu jeito, é claro! Mas Anthony não poderá ficar sabendo de nada ou ele brigará comigo. Bem, é isso! Melhoras, Major Healey! – e foi embora.

_Continua..._


	3. Parte 3

No dia seguinte, Jeannie preparou o café rapidamente e ansiando para que o marido fosse logo para o trabalho. Assim que ele saiu, ela se transformou em fumaça e entrou em sua garrafa, ficando com a tradicional roupa de harém.

Estendendo as duas mãos, fechou os olhos e se concentrou em um velho livro de feitiços, piscando e fazendo com que ele surgisse diante dela. Abrindo-o empolgada, ela começou a folhear as amareladas e carcomidas páginas.

- Vamos ver o que temos aqui para a senhorita Sadelko e o Major Healey... Encontrei! É um feitiço para unir corações separados por um mal entendido. No caso deles, não sei se foi bem um mal entendido por parte do Major Healey...

Passando o dedo pelos ingredientes, constatou que poderia encontrar praticamente tudo. Se concentrando em cada um deles, foi piscando um a um e misturando-os, seguindo os passos da fórmula... Que estava um tanto quanto estranha.

Folheando a página, Jeannie releu-a frente e verso, relembrando todos os passos que havia seguido e repetindo as palavras em persa que eram necessárias. Estava tudo certinho, era isso mesmo! Não havia cometido nenhum erro...

Por fim, leu que era necessário fazer com que a mulher tomasse a fórmula às 21h00min de uma noite de quarta-feira de lua minguante. A sorte estava mesmo do seu lado, era quarta de noite minguante! Agora era necessário observar a hora em que Laverne jantava.

Fechando os olhos e concentrando-se uma vez, Jeannie estendeu as mãos e uma taça de prata com um líquido borbulhante surgiu diante dela. Jeannie piscou e a mistura transformou-se em gelo, colocou a taça em uma caixinha e a deixou sobre o sofá da garrafa.

- Pronto! Assim ela não irá derramar até as 21h00min.

O dia transcorreu normalmente, porém Jeannie preparou o jantar um pouco mais cedo. Dizendo ao Major Nelson que precisava visitar a mãe, ela piscou-se para a casa de Laverne Sadelko e manteve-se invisível, observando-a preparar o jantar.

_"Ela normalmente janta muito cedo... Ainda faltam três horas paras as 21h00min, o que farei?"_

Olhando para o relógio de parede, uma luzinha se acendeu em sua cabeça e ela alterou a direção dos ponteiros a seu favor: enquanto cantarolava e mexia com as panelas, Laverne olhou para o relógio e se assustou: - Oito e quarenta? Mas... Mas... Esse relógio deve estar quebrado!

Pegando o telefone, discou para a telefonista e perguntou as horas. Era isso mesmo, oito e quarenta da noite... Será que estava ficando maluca?

Correu para terminar logo o jantar e Jeannie precisou usar novamente o seu domínio sobre o tempo para acelerar e ajudá-la. Depois, congelou alguns segundos e colocou a poção na bebida dela. E enquanto jantava, Laverne tomou na hora certa, às 21h00min em ponto.

Logo após ingerir a bebida, sentiu-se estranha... Um nauseante calor subiu-lhe pelas pernas e subitamente desejou ver o Major Healey.

Na noite anterior havia tido a prova do quão sem-vergonha aquele astronauta era e sentira-se profundamente ofendida com os avanços dele. Mas agora... Aquela ideia não a desagradava tanto assim... Muito pelo contrário.

- Preciso ir ver o Major Healey! – levantando-se da mesa, subiu a saia do vestido como havia feito quando estava na agência com Jeannie, pegou a bolsa e saiu feito um foguete.

- Bem, minha missão aqui acabou! – a gênia sorriu satisfeita e piscou-se para casa.

*Blim, blom!*

*Blim, blom!*

*Blim, blom!*

- Já vai, já vai! – gritou o Major Healey enquanto amarrava o cordão do robe. Quem poderia ser àquela hora da noite? Jeannie com certeza não era, pois ela não tocava a campainha para ir a sua casa. Seria Tony?

Esfregando os olhos, mal abriu a porta e viu Laverne Sadelko o agarrando como se ele fosse o único porto seguro do mundo.

- Oh, querido!... Por que demorou tanto para abrir essa porta?

- La... Laverne? O que está fazendo aqui?

- Vim tirar o atraso da outra noite! Não podemos mais perder tempo!...

Agarrando-o, beijou-o sofregamente... E de língua! O susto do Major Healey foi tão grande que ele caiu para trás, diretamente no sofá e levando a moça junto.

- Ai, é disso o que eu gosto! Você não está a fim de perder tempo também! Hummm!...

- Laverne!... Há, há, há, há!... O que acha de conversarmos um pouquinho antes, hein? Ouvir uma música, tomar um vinho, criar um... Clima! – disse o pobre coitado com a voz cortada, sem entender o motivo daquela mudança e um pouco assustado também. Parecia que tinha baixado alguma entidade naquela mulher!

Laverne não obedeceu, ficando por cima dele no sofá, arrancando o robe e rasgando a camisa do Major Healey, suspirando de tanto desejo:

- Aaahh, aaaahhhhh!... Clima? Que clima? Nós não precisamos de nada disso! – e beijando-o, passou as unhas e arranhou o peito dele. Aquilo estava muito esquisito!... Na última vez em que estiveram juntos, ela havia lhe dado um chute nos países baixos quando tentara avançar mais! Agora era ele quem se sentia ultrajado!

Foi quando em meio àquela loucura, ele conseguiu pensar e imaginar uma explicação para esse fenômeno: Jeannie.

- Jeannie!... Oh, Laverne... Laverne, você se encontrou com Jeannie?

- A senhora Nelson? Não! Mas não vamos falar dela, vamos fazer uma coisa melhor! E só nós dois!

Com uma agilidade assustadora, ela desatou o cinto e foi logo arriando as calças dele, que conseguiu empurrá-la para o lado e se levantou gritando:

- Sai de mim, mulher! Você está louca! JEAAANNNIIIEEE! Socorro!

- Vamos Jeannie, me diga logo o que você fez! Quando você saiu daqui eram 18h00min e agora são quinze para as dez da noite! E você não ficou fora nem uma hora! O que você fez com essas horas que sumiram? – o Major Nelson estava visivelmente perturbado – Eu quero uma explicação!

- Mas Amo!... Não fiz nada demais, eu juro! Foi só... Só um feitiçozinho.

- Feitiçozinho? Que feitiçozinho?

- Bem, eu... Fui à casa do Major Healey ontem e... – encolheu os ombros ao encontrar o olhar zangado do marido.

- Eu sabia! Eu sabia que você não deixaria aquela história passar em branco! Por acaso não acreditou no que eu lhe disse? – ao ver que ela não iria responder, salientou – Eu alguma vez menti para você, Jeannie?

- Mentiu sim, várias vezes!

Ele ficou sem graça, pois não podia esconder que realmente havia inventado aquela tal história da missão perigosa. Mas o fato daquela mentirinha que havia contado ter sido descoberta não diminuiu a zanga dele – Bem... E então?

- Ele me contou tudo o que aconteceu. Por isso, achei que se fizesse um feitiço de reconciliação, iria ajudá-los.

- Pois desfaça esse feitiço já, Jeannie! Já!

- Sim, sim Amo! – piscando, ela trouxe de volta o velho livro que havia consultado antes. Como era muito pesado, o colocou sobre a mesa de jantar enquanto folheava as páginas.

- Aqui, encontrei! Feitiço de reconciliação! O contra-feitiço deve estar no verso...

O Major Nelson se aproximou para ajudá-la a encontrar e junto com ela, ficou surpreso ao ver que após o passo-a-passo, não havia nada. Foi quando ele notou algo estranho entre as folhas, que estavam muito grossas.

- Espere, Jeannie... Há algo errado. Estas duas folhas estão coladas uma a outra! – e puxando, ele conseguiu desprendê-las.

- Oh... Oh não, Amo! Então o feitiço está todo errado! Eu preparei a poção errada para ela! – e lendo as folhas com atenção, ela disse: - A poção da primeira folha está certa, mas a outra... É para transformar mulheres mortais em... Messalinas!

- Roger está em perigo! Vamos até a casa dele!

- Espere Amo, acho que tenho a solução!

Jeannie fechou os olhos, concentrando-se e proferindo algumas palavras em língua estranha. Logo em seguida, uma taça em cristal surgiu em sua mão direita, com um líquido azul e espumante.

- Esta é uma poção caseira que mamãe me ensinou há muito tempo. Quebra diversos feitiços virados, deve funcionar com este também.

Enlaçando sua outra mão na dele, ela piscou, pensando no apartamento do Major Healey.

_Continua..._


	4. Parte 4

Correndo pelo apartamento só de cuecas, Major Healey tentava se esquivar das garras de sua predadora, que era bem rápida.

- Socorro! Jeannie!...

Nesse exato momento, Jeannie e o Major Nelson apareceram, avistando o amigo completamente indefeso, atrás do abajur da sala.

- Por que está correndo de mim? Por que não fica quieto? Não era isso o que você queria na outra noite?...

- Jeannie, Tony!... Me ajudem, ela está completamente maluca!

- Jeannie, faça alguma coisa! – o Major Nelson pediu, pegando a taça da mão dela. Imediatamente a gênia cruzou os braços e piscou, fazendo surgir uma gaiola diante dela quando estava prestes a pular em cima do Major Healey.

- Ei, o que é isso? Me deixem sair daqui!

- Tome, senhorita Sadelko. Beba isto. – Major Nelson se aproximou dela com a taça.

- Eu não quero beber nada! Quero uma coisa que só o Major Healey pode me dar! – e lançou para ele um olhar carregado de desejo, que o fez se arrepiar dos pés à cabeça.

Entregando a taça para o amigo, Major Nelson susurrou um _'Roger!'_ com o canto da boca e ele o pegou, sendo empurrado para perto dela. Laverne estava tão fora de si que apertava as barras da gaiola com força, balançando a cabeça em negativa quando ele lhe ofereceu o líquido.

- Vamos Laverne... Beba, por mim!...

Ela continuou negando, até que ele lhe disse ao pé do ouvido: _'É afrodisíaco!'_. Só assim ela finalmente aceitou beber tudo.

Segundos depois, a moça voltou a si. Olhando ao redor, exclamou:

- Senhor e senhora Nelson?... Major Healey? O que eu estou fazendo aqui e por que você está só de... Cueca?

Tomando o braço da esposa, Major Nelson sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Vista Roger! - Jeannie piscou e a farda verde surgiu no Major Healey, que tocou a roupa para sentir se era mesmo real – E agora faça com que ela não se lembre de nada do que aconteceu aqui hoje!

- Tem certeza, Amo?

- Sim, rápido!

Mais uma vez ela obedeceu e Laverne caiu no chão. Depois Jeannie a piscou de volta para casa.

- Oh, puxa vida! Ela estava a um ponto de arrancar a minha cueca!

- Me... Me desculpe, Major Healey... Acabei fazendo uma confusão com os feitiços e preparei a poção errada para a senhorita Sadelko.

- Tudo bem, Jeannie... Já passou.

- Mas ainda não é tarde para você tentar se acertar com ela, Roge. Isto é, se tudo aquilo que você disse sentir por ela for mesmo verdade.

Major Healey lançou ao amigo um olhar diferente, que fez com que uma nova esperança se reacendesse nos olhos dele.

- A um novo começo – Major Healey ergueu a taça e Laverne, toda emperequetada e sorrindo de orelha a orelha, retribuiu. Aquele brinde representava a primeira tentativa de ele namorar a sério e estando mesmo apaixonado. Para ela, significava a realização de um antigo sonho (com um astronauta!) e a comprovação de que as seleções feitas por computador realmente funcionavam quando se queria.

- Oh Roger, estou tão feliz! Não consigo parar de sorrir!

- Há, há, há!... Nem eu!

- Tenho tanto a agradecer à senhora Nelson por ter ido à agência!

- Só a Jeannie mesmo para me arranjar uma desvairada feito você. Mas é uma prova de que ela sabe mesmo arranjar encontros – completou com um sorriso antes de beijá-la.

**FIM**

*_ 'Are you still master of your domain?'_ – Referência à famosa citação da série _Seinfeld _(1989-1998). Episódio _The Contest_ [s04e11]

**_'Vamos deixar de lado os entretantos e partir para os finalmentes!' _- Deixando uma marquinha brasileira na fic. :-) Em referência ao famoso jargão do político Odorico Paraguaçu, interpretado por Paulo Gracindo na novela _'O Bem-Amado'_ (1973), de Dias Gomes.


End file.
